Hogwarts Shapeshifter
by copperblooded
Summary: Callisto had the normal life of any teenager until she finds out she was switched at birth and is actually a wizard. Albus cant help but feel like he has no purpose, he cant possibly live up to his father. Until he meets Callisto, the girl with the different coloured eyes. She's a mystery to him, and to herself. From Callisto POV and Albus POV. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: hey guys im a new writer here, i hope you like the story. Please read and review!**

* * *

**Callisto POV**

My doodles spread across my summer school math homework as I tried to distract myself from the task at hand.

"Callisto" I heard the faint yell of my dad through the vents. I ran upstairs, not wanting to get grounded for something stupid again. My parents are not the easy going type.

My dad leaned over a shelf he was currently struggling to fix. His dirty blonde hair stuck up in weird places. I resembled him like any other human would, but we didn't look related. I was lean, and at only 15 I was already taller than my mum and dad.

"Hand me that screwdriver." Ordered my dad not even bothering to look at me.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked, struggling to control my dislike for the man as I handed him the tool.

"No." He yanked the screwdriver from my hand and continued to fiddle with the shelf.

My stomach grumbled as I found myself in the kitchen. There wasn't a decent snack in the entire pantry. I finally settled on an orange sitting in a fancy glass bowl. This is the price I pay for uptight health nut parents. My mum busteld through the door as I peeled my fruit. She threw her jacket and purse on a chair. Her short mousy brown hair was curled and her makeup perfect. Her look screamed professional lawyer and she was as uncaring as one.

"Hey mum"

"Why isnt the kitchen cleaned?" I shrugged as she angrily looked at at my orange peel on the counter. The only mess in the sparkling white kitchen.

"How many times do I have to tell you to pick up after yourself?" She sighed heavily at the massive burden I was to her. I grabbed my peel and tossed it in the waste.

"Did you finish your summer school review?" She asked me, "We can't have you flunking math again, and Mr. H was very nice to give you those extra sheets."

"Yeah he was just delightful" I muttered remembering my jerk of a summer school math teacher.

Just as my mother was about to scold me for not showing respect when something slammed into the window. Mum shrieked. I ran to the window just in time to see an owl get off the grass and fly off. I heard my mum franticly asking if the window was cracked but I was lost in the beauty of the owl. I stared as it circled back.

"Mum?"

"-will you answer me? Is the wind-"

"MUM!"

"What!?"

"Its coming back."

"What's coming ba-" my mums voice faltered as she looked around my thick blonde hair to see the owl heading straight back to the window I had opened to see better. I had barely enough time to duck before the owl shot through the window into the kitchen. Its brown feathers seemed to be tipped with molten gold in the light. It landed on the island, staring at me with its coal black eyes. I heard my mum gasp as it laid a letter on the polished counter. Then it raised its wings and flew back out the open window.

* * *

**Sorry its so short! The next chapters will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I again apologize for the short first chapter, it was more like an introductory segment. Each chapter will be longer than the next. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Callisto POV**

"BEEENNNNN!" My eardrums shattered as my mother screamed for my father.

Feeling like a trance had been washed over me I picked up the letter. Elaborate calligraphy was gracefully sprawled across the front.

Callisto Dragonstone (a.k.a. Thomson)

I stared at the letter confusion rolling over me in waves. Did they mean me? Dragonstone? Just then my father thudded in.

"What the hell is going on in here Lisa?" He raged, his face a light shade of pink. My mum explained the recent events in a shaky voice. My fathers face continued to get redder and redder.

"Is this some sort of joke?" He fumed.

"Callisto has the letter!" My mum squeaked while pointing to my hands. I was carefully opening the envelope. I didn't want to rip the beautiful writing or any of the contents. My father snatched the letter from my hands ignoring my protests. He quickly read the front before tearing the envelope off, leaving a long tear down the front. He greedily grabbed the letter out, ripping the edges. He scanned the letter before shoving it into my mothers hands.

"I don't understand" she whispered as she finished reading. "This must be a joke."

"Let me see!" I pleaded, "Its addressed to me!" My father narrowed his eyes at me as if I was a snake, before handing me the ripped letter.

Dear Callisto Dragonstone,

I am excited to inform you that you are a wizard! You have been enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I and the entire Ministry are very sorry to give you this information so late as you are 15...

The letter continued to explain the school and magic, and the fact the young wizards usually started school at age 11. The letter stated that "special exceptions" would be made for me. The letter finished with;

... I would like to discuss your predicament with you and your family in person. When you would like to talk just say my name and we will chat.

Best regards,

Alfred Wingston, Minister of Education.

"I must be a joke." My mother repeated. My dad held her behind him like I was, now, some sort of threat.

"Say the name." My father glared at me.

"What?"

"Say the name Callisto! There is only one way to find out if this is real!" I shrunk back from him as he yelled.

"Alfred Wingston" I whispered.

A few seconds passed, nothing happened. Just as my mother was breathing a sigh of relief aloud pop sounded. Suddenly there was a middle aged man with grey hair and kind blue eyes standing in our kitchen.

"Callisto!" He exclaimed in an excited British accent, "I am so glad my owl finally got to you! You must have so many questions!"

My dad stepped towards Alfred, a glare contorted his entire face.

"Is my daughter some sort of devil-witch?" Alfred looked shocked.

"Firstly, she isn't your daughter. Secondly, she is a wizard sir. There is nothing devilish about that." He said. I could hear the pride in his voice when he said wizard, and it made me feel strangely good.

I felt relief flow through me. I had somehow known all along that these uptight jerks couldn't be my family. Now I knew it was true.

My mother started crying and my father looked like he was about to explode.

"What do you mean she's not our daughter?"

"She was switched at birth in a muggle hospital." The minister said. He looked like the picture of calm compared to my hysterical parents. He turned to me, "Callisto your true last name is Dragonstone, you are the daughter of a noble pureblood family."

Just as I was processing the multitude of emotions passing through my head, my beet-red father exploded.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! IMPOSTER! WITCH! NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN!" With that he steered my wailing mother towards the door. Grabbing the car keys off a peg on the wall he pushed my mother onto the front lawn. Turning to me he said, "Be gone before we get back!" His eyes were full of a hate I'd never seen before. Then he slammed the front door so hard a framed picture of all of us laughing when we went to Disneyland when I was eight, fell off the wall and smashed on the cold tile floor.

I stared at the door, completely stunned.

"Callisto?" Alfred asked gently. "You should start packing. I can help you with all the supplies you need for Hogwarts."

**Albus POV**

I jolted awake. Lily was screaming in my ear.

"Todays the day!"

I glanced at my clock. 8 am.

"We have to leave for Kings Cross in an hour." She stated with an air of importance. "Mum says you have to get up now."

"Get off me Lil'. I'll be down in a sec." I gently shoved my sister off my bed. She landed with a thud onto my carpet before jumping up and running out of my room screaming, "James!" At the top of her lungs. Seems my older brother would also be woken by the human siren.

I scanned my room. It was nice and orderly with a trunk, my owl Elvis in his cage and my backpack in the corner. I had packed the night before so I wouldn't be rushed. Grabbing my robes and jumper I dressed in my Slytherin uniform. I was already excited for my fifth year at Hogwarts. Taking the stairs two at a time, I flew into the kitchen where mum was setting the table.

"Sit down Albus, breakfast is ready." Her flaming red hair was shoved into a perfect bun on her head, meanwhile my jet black hair was sticking up. I ran my hand through my hair trying to fix it while mum plopped some eggs and bacon on my plate.

"Thanks Mum" I said already shoving the delicious food in my mouth. James lazily strolled into the kitchen.

"Mmmm." He sniffed, "Do I smell bacon?"

"Yup!" Lily ran in, grabbing a piece of bacon and tossing it in her mouth.

James messed up her red curls with one hand while grabbing some bacon with the other. "Excited for your 3rd year Lil? He asked her, "I hear boys are just tripping over you" James winked.

"Eww! Leave me alone!" Lily blushed a bright red and flattened her hair back down.

James's green eyes caught my identical ones and he raised his eyebrows as if to say "she likes somebody?"

I shrugged. I didn't keep up with Lily's crushes.

Soon we were all stuffed into the minivan and on our way to King's Cross to catch the train. As soon as we entered the station James was gone waving as he flew towards platform 9 3/4. I kissed mum and dad goodbye, helped Lily fix her cart so everything wouldn't fall off when she ran through the wall, and then I ran onto platform 9 3/4.

I immediately spotted my best friends Scorpius chatting with Rose Weasley. I knew he had a massive crush on her, with her auburn hair and almond shaped eyes. Scorpius noticed me walking towards them.

"Al! Dude I haven't seen you in forever." He slapped me on the back.

"Hey Albus." Chirped Rose.

"Hey guys." I smiled back at them. Just then Lysander and Lorcan ran into me and wrapped me in a twin hug-sandwich. They proceeded to tell me all about their family's adventures over the summer looking for more mythical creatures. I turned to Roxy Weasley, who had joined the group and was tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked

"Look." She pointed down the platform, "It's the Minister of Education. Remember when he came to visit his daughter in our second year?" She scrunched up her face, thinking hard. "I wonder why he's here."

Lorcan joined in, "He was so cool! He dropped in my potions class."

"Who's he with?" Asked Lysander, motioning to the girl standing beside the Minister. She was tall and skinny with thick, wavy blonde hair. She looked like she was either in fifth or sixth year.

"Is that his daughter?" Asked Rose.

"No. His daughter graduated a couple of years ago." I said.

Suddenly the girl turned her head and looked me straight in the eye. One of her eyes was an emerald green while the other was a deep blue. I stared back, mesmerized.

"Oh my God!" Rose exclaimed, her mouth hanging open.

The shrill train whistle blew, signifying boarding time. I tried to see what car the girl got on but I lost her in the mass of students loading Hogwarts Express.


	3. Chapter 3

**Callisto POV**

Alfred was one of the kindest people I had met over 40. He actually talked to me like I was another human being, unlike my parents and their friends. He gave me time to pack everything and cast a spell on my suitcase so I could fit everything I needed in only one bag. He explained magic and Hogwarts in greater detail to me than any letter ever could. I would be tutored in every subject, one on one with professors till I caught up. The goal was that I would learn fast and catch up in time for the OWLS. Alfred took me to Diagon Ally and bought me everything I would need for school, courtesy of the ministry. I couldn't stop starring at all the magic that the shop owners used without a second thought. They brought boxes whizzing to the front desk to show me new products with a flick of their wands. I bought my wand, maple wood with a dragon heart string.

"Not surprising." Muttered Alfred when the wand fit perfectly in my hand.

We now sat in a coffee shop sipping tea after the long day of shopping. I stirred more sugar into my rooibos tea. Taking a long sip Alfred watched me.

"Callisto, you are very special." Alfred said. I couldn't help raising an eyebrow, I waited for the but that always came after sentences like that. "But your parents were... Umm... I don't know how to phrase this better, crazy."

Crazy? Like in a good way? I guessed not due to Alfred's pained expression. I tilted my head, indicating I didn't understand. He sighed and set his tea down.

"They were fascinated with werewolves and other creatures that are part human." He explained, "They conducted experiments." He paused looking me dead in the eye. "On you."

My vision blurred, like a fog of confusion had descended onto me. I was more of a freak then my mismatched eyes let on. As my vision settled back to normal I saw my tea cup shaking in my hands.

"I am some sort of monster?" I couldn't bring myself to look up Alfred.

"No, Callisto. Of course not. We have no idea what that means for you." He reassured me. "We think that's why it took so long to find you. Since you aren't a normal wizard, owls couldn't find you, me and the ministry tried dozens of tracking spells and none of them worked. Me and the department had minimal evidence that you even existed in the first place. When one of our spells finally worked we literally threw a party. Then we sent an owl with a letter and hoped for the best."

"So I'm just really hard to get a hold of?" I asked, hopefully that's all the experiments did to me.

"We don't know. Since you have so much different magical blood in you, you could be the most powerful wizard in history or there could be no abnormalities at all. I have never seen anything like this before, you will have to discover it all on your own.

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. We sat like that for awhile. Me just thinking, and Alfred sipping his tea. Finally he spoke, "You have nothing to fear. Me and the professors at Hogwarts will stand by you in all this. Send me letters at anytime."

I looked into the warm blue eyes that crinkled I'm the corners. This man had acted more like caring father towards me in one day than my own father had in my entire life.

"Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"I have one last question."

"Shoot."

"Are my birth parents dead?"

"Yes. They died in a muggle car crash with the Thomson's baby only 8 months after she was born." I took a last gulp of my, now cold, tea and nodded. I felt numb, its like even my own body didn't know if it should be sad or happy that those crazy people were gone.

I felt my stomach lurch as I ran through the magical barrier onto platform 9 3/4. Alfred came in after me. He led me beside the train and through the crowds of kids and parents. He stopped near a train door and gave me a sad smile.

"Well this is it."

"Thank you for everything Alfred." I couldn't stop my voice from cracking with emotion.

"Anytime Callisto, it was an honor to get to know you." He said as he handed me my suitcase.

I looked around the magic platform but the scene I saw was strangely familiar. Parents were hugging their kids goodbye while kids laughed with friends that they hadn't seen all summer. My eyes fell on a boy who was already starrong back at me. He had cat-like green eyes and tousled black hair. Just as I was getting lost in his gaze a shrill whistle blew, snapping me out of my daze. Alfred gave me a wave goodbye as I boarded the train, then he disappeared into the crowd of parents pushing their way closer to the train.

I lugged my suitcase through the narrow passageway between compartments. Looking through the glass doors of each compartment I couldn't tell if students were assigned to certain one of it was a random selection. Most of them were filled with groups of kids laughing, talking, and shoving their luggage in the top shelves. Suddenly I slammed into something that said "oof!". I looked forward into the face of the boy I had seen on the platform.

"Sorry!" I said, he was way more handsome up close, he had a strong jawline and high cheekbones.

"No problem." He flashed a smile, and started to walk by me.

"Wait!" I tripped over my suitcase trying to turn to face him. "Are the compartments assigned or do we just pick one?" I managed to ask while catching myself before I fell.

"Just pick one." He said with another smile. "Me and some friends are in compartment 20B, you should come by after you get settled."

"Thanks. Maybe I will." I said suprised. He just smiled at the ground, ran his hand through his hair, and walked away.

Eventually I found an empty compartment. I grabbed my iPod and headphones out of my messenger bag and sat on the bench with my legs tucked under me and leaned my head against the window. I turned up my music and closed my eyes. I needed some time to think.

**Albus POV**

We somehow managed to get everyone and all our luggage in a compartment. After everyone settled into seats I decided I would take a quick look around the car. I felt too excited to sit. Just as I was waving to a Slytherin buddy someone slammed into me.

"Oof!" I grunted. I looked up to see one blue eye and green eye.

"Sorry." The girl from the platform said in a sweet singsong voice. She was gorgeous with a models body and wavy blonde hair.

"No problem." I couldn't help myself from grinning. God, what was I doing? I refused to let myself turn into some Scorpius flirt. I started to walk by her.

"Wait!" She chirped behind me. I turned back around to face her. "Are the compartments assigned or do we just pick one?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Just pick one." I said and before I could think it through my lips formed a sentence, "Me and some friends are in compartment 20B. You should come by after you get settled." Crap! I sounded so stupid! Why couldn't I think things through? She looked at me, eyes wide.

"Thanks. Maybe I will." Her lips curving into a little smile. I looked at the ground so I wouldn't stare at her mismatched eyes. Not knowing what to do next I ran my hands through the mess of hair on my head, and walked back to my compartment. Wow I thought, Albus! You looked like a complete moron in front of that girl. You didn't even get her name!

I entered my compartment to the yells of Lysander.

"The seeker is obviously the most important player!" He argued.

"Are you kidding?" Rose rolled eyes to prove how crazy he was. "Without the keeper so many goals would be scored it wouldn't matter if the seeker got the snitch!"

At this point Roxy gave a "Mmm hmm." To back Rose up.

I went and sat beside Scorpius, lost in my own thoughts. I watched the scenery whip by, ignoring the heated debate that was taking place beside me. I wonder if she will come? Probably not, I thought. She is probably in sixth year, laughing at me with her friends. No, if she was in sixth year she would have known whether the compartments were assigned or not. She was definitely not in first year. Maybe an exchange student? I couldn't get her out of my head.

After going in circles for an hour trying to figure out who she was, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed a distraction.

"Hey guys I'm going to the sweets cart. Does anyone want anything?" I announced after I picked my way through the tangle of legs to the door. After getting a long list of sweets to buy, I left the compartment, my pockets jingling with everyone's money. I found the cart at the end of the car and filled up 2 bags with various candies. I glanced in compartments as I walked back. Suddenly I saw the girl I was trying to distract myself from. She was curled on a bench, her head against the window and her eyes were closed. Before thinking I knocked on the glass door. She opened her eyes, they were glistening like she had been crying. I instantly regretted knocking, should I just leave? Before I could make up my mind, she smiled and motioned for me to come in. I slid inside and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Hello! I hoped you liked my first 3 chapters! But i can't tell if you don't review, I would really love some feed back even if it's just to tell me I spelled something wrong. I want to know what you all think of my story so far! (It will get more exciting soon i promise.) So please please please review!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Albus POV**

"Hey." She said pulling white buds out of her ears and wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked upset.

"Yeah!" She paused and took a deep breath. "Yeah." She said in a more sincere tone. "I was just... thinking"

I stood there awkwardly in the doorway as she put her device into a messenger bag that was on the bench beside her.

"I'm Callisto." She said smiling and extending a hand.

"Albus." I stated, shaking her hand.

She started to chuckle. I looked around. What was so funny?

"You can sit you know." She said. I sat down feeling stupid. How did she manage to do this to me? I was a Potter! I had got 40 valentines last year from secret admirers! Yet she had the power to make me feel completely ridiculous.

"Your named after a moon." I stated after a couple seconds of awkward silence.

"Really?" She faked shock. "I had no idea!"

I laughed. She was definitely to old to be in first year, but I had never seen her before. "How old are you?" I asked, not being able to contain my curiosity any longer.

"15." She said matter of factly. She tilted her head at my shocked face. "What?"

"While aren't you a little old to be starting at Hogwarts?" I asked

"Yeah. I'm a special case apparently. It took them a little while longer to find me." I didnt know what to say as her face fell while she said the last sentence. I couldn't imagine growing up as a muggle only to realize that there is a whole other world out there that you belong to. I racked my brain of ways I could cheer her up. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Check this out." I pulled a chocolate frog out from the bag of candies. She looked up at me, a strand of her golden hair falling in front of her blue eye. She absently mindedly brushed it away and stared intently at me. I opened the box releasing the magic frog. It leapt out and jumped onto the seat beside me. She gasped, her lips curving into a smile as the frog jumped around the compartment. She burst into laughter as it jumped onto her shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

**Callisto POV**

I spent the next two hours laughing and talking with Albus. He had some how managed to take my mind off my swirling thoughts about everything Alfred had told me. Just as Albus was explaing the different classes at Hogwarts to me there was a knock on the glass door. A boy with white blonde hair and grey eyes slid open the door.

"Dude! There you are! We have been looking for you forever." He glanced at me. "Hey I'm Scorpious." He said before turning back to Albus. "We thought you be gone for maybe ten minutes to get our candy. I'm starving!"

Albus tossed him the bag and he hungrily tore through it, grabbing some packages and ripping them open. He then proceeded to sit beside Albus and shove candy in his mouth.

"I'm Callisto." I said offering a hand that he shook with vigor.

"Nice to meet you!" He said. He suddenly stopped chewing and looked at me intently. Suddenly his face lit up. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "You were that girl hanging with the minister." It took me a second to realize he meant Alfred.

"Yeah."

"Cool eyes." He said as he continued to chew.

"Thanks." Albus looked shocked, he opened his mouth but I cut him off with a laugh. He looked perplexed. I just shrugged my shoulders still smiling. He didn't have to apologize for his friends comment, I wasn't offended in the slightest. In fact, I was glad he was bold enough to say something about my eyes. Most people just stare or make it really obvious they are trying not to stare.

Suddenly, Scorpius jumped up, opended the door and yelled into the hallway, "I found him!". Soon people were piling into my compartment. They all had a turn scolding Albus, and grabbing candy. Then they all sat down and let Albus introduce them. There were two girls, one with auburn hair and hazel eyes, and the other had red curls framing a heart shaped face and light green eyes. They were both extremly pretty. Then there were two boys, obviously twins with blonde hair and brown eyes. They had angular faces and sharp chins. Albus introduced each of them.

"I'm Callisto." I said when he was all done.

"Oh! That's such a pretty name!" Rose said. I liked her the best so far. She seemed so sincere and down to earth (and she gave me a mint from her candy hoard). "What house are you in?" I couldn't stop myself fron blushing as I explained my awkward situation. I decided to leave out that my birth parents also happened to be crazy mad scientists who did experiments on unborn babies.

"You know what?" Roxy said. "We have an extra bed in our dorm room. If you get sorted to Gryffindor you can have it!" Rose nodded along furiously with Roxys last statement.

"Really?" I couldn't believe my ears. On my first day I already had friends and was being offered a dorm room. Roxy and Rose just continued to nod along. "Thanks so much guys! Of course I'll take it if I'm in Gryffindor"

The rest of the train ride was filled with debates between Rose and Scorpius, Albus cracking jokes, and Lorcan and Lysander showing off their questionable singing skills. Suddenly I caught a glimpse of the castle through the trees. It was amazing. Towers shone in the light of the setting sun. Just as I was getting lost in its beauty the train took a turn and the trees blocked my view. I smiled to myself. What a school to go to!


End file.
